Ryan vs Chad
by Degenerate X
Summary: When Ryan's had enough of Chad's teasing and taunting, one of East High's most famous feuds will come to a bloddy end after Ryan recieves some advice from an unlikely friend, look out,place your bets, it's Chad vs. Ryan! NOT SLASH
1. Phones,quizzes,water and names

After years of torment and abuse, Ryan has had enough of Chad, and one of East Highs most legendary battles is ensured to take place...

"Fag." Chad said, shoving Ryan down as he walked past him.

"I'M NOT GAY!" Ryan said, standing up, and dusting himself off.

"Oh, I'm sorry did I say fag, I meant sister banger." He said, laughing, recieving high fives from the other basketball players.

Ryan collected his books and was walking away when someone called him.

Ryan turned around, Troy was sitting at the desk behind him, he tossed Ryan his hat.

Ryan caught it and said thanks, but Troy stopped him.

"Ryan, look, I know Chad can be...you know I'm gonna be frank, he can be a jackass, and the only way to shut him up, and I know from experience is to..well you'll just have to make him shut up." Troy said.

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked.

Troy looked him square in the eyes and said,"Whip his ass and he'll never mess with you again."

Ryan nodded.

"Th...thanks." He said.

**LATER THAT DAY**

RING!

It was lunch time, Ryan rushed downstairs and slid in a seat next to his sister.

"Hey Shar." He said, opening his lunch.

"Oh hey." She said, pulling a sandwich out of hers.

Ryan pulled the same out of his and took a bite.

Suddenly Zeke slid next to Sharpay.

"Ummm, hey Sharpay, I baked you these." He said, handing her some cookies.

"Ummm, thanks?" She said, taking them.

Zeke smiled, "Your welcome I hope you like em, I used you favorite kind of marshmallow.''

Sharpay smiled back and he walked away, suddenly a bottled water came flying at Ryan, it smacked him in the back of the head, and splashed water all over him and Sharpay.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, WHO DID THIS!" She screamed, jumping up.

The entire cafeteria went silent

"Ice queen." Someone said.

She stomped her foot and ran to the restroom with tears in her eyes.

Ryan looked at Chad who had a big smile on his face.

Chad shot him a go to hell look and Ryan just shook his head, suddenly Troy walked past him, he gestured towards Chad and Ryan looked down.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Ryan was in biology, he was nearly finished with his quiz, he was very proud of himself, he studied all night and was sure to make an A.

Suddenly a paper wad landed on his desk, he looked around, then unfloded it, it was the answers.

"MR. EVANS!" The teacher said snatching the paper.

"I...I did'nt cheat someone..." He stared, but the teacher cut him off,"Oh no, you a liar, a cheater, and a theif, you stole the answer key off my desk, lied about cheating and now you going to detention and recieving a zero." The teacher said, wadding up his paper and throwing it away.

"BUT I DID'NT..." He satarted, but the teacher ppinted towards the door.

Ryan sadly walked out of the room, when he turned to close the door behind him, he saw Chad snikering.

**LATER THAT DAY**

It was P.E time.

All the basketball players were shooting around while Ryan and Sharpay sat on the bleachers.

"I hate P.E, we have to watch Coach work with his precious team the whole time." Sharpay said, crossing her legs.

"Would you rather have to do stuff." He asked, watching Troy and a few other run horses.

"I guess you right, but this P.E uniform does make my butt look cute." She said.

Ryan rolled his eyes.

He pulled his cellphone out and was checking his messages when suddenly a basketball came flying at him, it struck him in the face and hand, he fell over nearly unconcious, his cellphone landed on the floor cracking in two.

"RYAN!" Sharpay said, helping her brother back up.

His vison was blurred, and he could bearly hear Sharpay talking to him.

"Ok Evans, go the the nurse, guys gimme three laps for hitting Ryan." Coach Bolton said sarcastically.

Sharpay stared at him through narrow eyes, she helped Ryan to the nurse, where he layed down for a few minutes, before he was finally ok.

Him and Sharpay walked back into the gym, to find Ryan's cellphone on the ground, he picked it up with trembling hands.

"Ryan...it's ok, we can share mine." Sharpay said.

Ryan shook his head, his eyes filled with tears, he had bought this phone all on his own, he worked at a resturant to pay for it and it was all for nothing.

He brushed a tear away, not wanting her to see him cry.

He dropped the remains in the trash, hung his head, and walked out of the gym.

Yeah off to a slow start, I'm gonna post more a little later on, but so far, tell me what you think...


	2. See you Monday

Ok, here we are once more...

**THURSDAY**

Ryan was stepping out of the bus when someone shoved him on the pavement, he landed with a thud, his hands being ripped open my the cement.

Chad stepped over him as he stared at his hands, he wiped the blood off and walked away.

**LATER THAT DAY**

Ryan was sitting in Algebra II, he hated algebra, and they had a new teacher, some guy from the Phillipines that no one could understand.

He was sitting at the front of the room, and Chad at the back, he was doing his best to avoid him.

"Hey." Chad said walking up behind him.

Ryan just stared.

"Hey can I see the pencil sharpener?" He asked.

"Here ya go." Ryan said handing it to him.

Chad sharpened his pencil, but when he went to but the sharpener back, he purposely knocked the tray, full of pencil shaving on Ryan's head.

The class laughed as Ryan brushed the shaving off himself.

"Mr. Evans, dis is not your house, go get the vacuum and clean dis mess up." The teacher said.

Ryan did'nt even argue, he walked out of the room and got the vacuum.

**LATER THAT DAY**

"NO!" Sharpay screamed, "For the last time Ryan, it's step, kick, step step kick."

They were practicing for the next musical.

Ryan grabbed his bottle of water and took a huge drink, suddenly he spat it out everywhere.

"Ugh, this...this is salt water." He said, looking at the water.

Chuckling could be heard from the end of the auditorium as Chad and a few other players snuck out.

"Ryan, you've got to do something about him." Sharpay said.

"I...I don't know what to do." Ryan said.

Sharpay snorted,"Kick his butt."

"N..no." Ryan said.

"Why not, he's just gonna keep messing with you." She said.

"I..I can't." He said.

"Why?" She asked.

Ryan shook his head.

"WHY WON'T YOU JUST TELL ME!" She shouted.

"BECAUSE I'M SCARED OF HIM OK, I'M SCARED OF CHAD!" Ryan shouted, storming away.

Sharpay just frowned, she had no idea.

Ryan walked to the back stage area and pulled up a chair.

He sat and thought for a little while before standing up and walking away, Sharpay walked to the back to look for him, but he was gone.

**LATER THAT DAY**

It was after school, all the kids were at East High's pool, they left it open for the kids on Fridays, and Ryan and Sharpay had nothing to do at home so they decided to stay.

Sharpay sat on the edge of the pool, dipping her feet in the water, she did'nt know ho to swim, she did'nt want to, from the time she was three, she hated water, she hated the way it made her skin, and when she was little, she thought that it was melting her.

Ryan had walked out of the pool area for a drink, so Sharpay was left alone, she stood up, but when she did, someone purposely knocked her in the deep end.

She screamed and fell in.

Ryan was just walking back in when he saw Chad laughing in the corner and Sharpay's head go completly under.

"SHAR!" He screamed as he ran to the pool.

He jumped in and pulled her unconcious body out of the water.

He bit his lips so hard it began to bleed_,"AH, I CAN'T GIVE HER MOUTH TO MOUTH, SHE'S MY SISTER!" _He thought, suddenly someone shoved him out of the way.

Zeke gave Sharpay mouth to mouth, after a few tries, she coughed up a little pool water and cracked her eyes open.

"Thank God you ok." Ryan said hugging her tightly.

"R..Ryan...I...I fell in." She said.

"It's ok." He said, near tears,"I was so scared."

"Chad dude, that was not cool, she could have died." Troy said.

"Oh yeah, your right, I forgot, ice melts in water." He said, laughing.

Ryan looked up and handed Sharpay off to Zeke, he jumped up, walked up to Chad, and grabbed him by this throat, he slammed him against the wall, Ryan had snapped.

"What are you gonna do, cry?" Chad asked.

"I'm gonna knock your teeth...down your throat." Ryan said, through gritted teeth.

"DO IT!" Chad said, tapping his cheek.

Ryan let him go and shook his head.

"No...I'll see you Monday, be ready." He said, walking away.

Everyone was dead silent as Ryan stormed out of the pool area.

"Oh my God." Troy said laughing,"That was awsome."

Chad made a pissed face and said,"Yeah I'll be ready for that fag Monday."

Well the next chap will be the fight so place your bets now!


	3. Hardcore Havoc

LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WELCOME TO FRIDAY NIGHT FIGHTS! IN THIS CORNER, FROM ALBUQUERQUE, NEW MEXICO, RYAN EVANS! AND IN THIS CORNER, ALSO FROM ALBUQUERQUE, NEW MEXICO, CHAD DANFORTH! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN...LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLLLLLLLLLLE!

Ryan had spent all weekend getting ready for Monday, Sharpay had been behind him the whole time.

"Ok Rocky...errr, I mean Ryan, are...you...ready?" She asked, it was early early Monday morning.

He nodded, a vicious look on his face, scars and bruises all over his body from intense training.

Sharpay slapped him,"I SAID ARE YOU READY, WHAT DID I TELL YOU EVANS, I WILL STRIP YOU DOWN AND TURN YOU INTO A COLD, HEARTLESS ROBOT, YOU WILL HAVE NO REMORSE, YOU WILL NOT THINK ABOUT IT, YOU WILL SIMPLY KILL CHAD!"

"Shar, this is'nt boot camp, you can calm down, I'm ready." He said.

"Sorry." She said, turning red.

They headed out the door, they walked to school this morning, tons of kids stopped to wish Ryan luck and told him they'd be at the fight.

"Wow, I had no idea this was such a big deal." Ryan said.

"Well of course, I've spent all weekend promoting this fight." She said.

Suddenly Ryan's stomach tightened.

"Wow, your pretty confident in me?" He asked.

"Well of course, if you do what you did Friday, you'll kill him." She said.

Ryan nodded and smiled, but he was very nervous.

They arrived at the school, there were literaly flyers and such up as if this were a boxing match.

"Wow Ryan your like...famous." Sharpay said.

Ryan gulped.

He walked in the front doors of the school, a few kids clapped as he walked in, the rest of the school stared at him with hate in their eyes.

Sudddenly the crowd split down the middle, Chad and the bball team shot through the crowd, he went nose to nose with Ryan.

"Ready to bleed, fag?" He asked.

"Ready to DIE, smartass?" Ryan shot back.

Troy was stading in the crowd, his arm around Gabriella.

"I did'nt know Ryan could fight." She said.

Troy just smiled and said,"Neither did I."

"Let's do this." Chad said, starting to take his jacket off...

RING!

The first period bell rang, the crowd split up and rushed to their classes.

Chad looked at the clock and said, "I'll see you at 4:30, and bring your sister, good thing she's your blood type."

Ryan glared at him as he walked away.

The day was dragging along, the whole time Ryan never stopped thinking about pulling Sharpay out of that pool, he never took his eyes off the scars on his hands from when Chad shoved him down, from kindergarten when Chad would steal his lunch money, he would beat him up, shove him and his sister down, and the worst thing that Chad has ever done to him...

_**FLASHBACK**_

"NOOOO, MRS.KIMBERLY!" Ryan shouted as Chad and a few other drug him out to the playground.

They were in the first grade.

"Ok loser, time for your first kiss." Chad said, pulling him into the playhouse, where another group of kids were holding Sharpay.

About five kids held Ryan's head straight and forced his lips to his sisters.

They shoved Ryan into the wall, he fell over cleaning his lips, the other kids shoved Sharpay down and ran away laughing.

"It's ok Sharpay, please don't cry, it's ok." He said, crying himself.

"No it is'nt, we kissed Ryan." She said, curling up in a little ball and crying.

Ryan looked down and did the same.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

He shook his head and clenched his fist so hard, he snapped his pencil.

"Ryan, you ok." Someone asked him.

He did'nt even look at them, he gritted his teeth and shook his head.

**3:30 P.M**

Ryan and Chad were both on the edge of their seats, it was nearly time to go, and they were both good anmd pissed.

**Chad's promo **

"You know what Evans, you a piece of (censored), your a fake, and fraud, you said that you were ready to kill me, well then I'm ready to die." He says.

"I've beaten more people, than have ever attended your crappy little musicals, all combined together, and adding you to my list of victims is a dream come true." He says.

"This man's a killer." Zeke says.

"I'll break your arms, your legs, your neck, every bone in your body, you think I care about you, or your sister, if you died right now all that I would think was, Well great, now I can go home to my Taylor."

"This man's a psyco." Jason says.

"I'm gonna ruin your life, your gonna cry, your gonna bleed, your gonna understand why they call me "Bad" Chad Danforth." He said.

**End.**

**Ryans's promo**

"Since I and my sister were in kindergarten, you've tormented us, you've made our lives a living hell, well "Bad Chad" you've taken me to a dark place in my heart, but I know that it's the only way to stop someone like you." Ryan says, Sharpays crosses her arms in the background and nods.

"I've got nothing to say to you, you and your hockey team can meet me in the park by the school, I don't want this moment tarnished, spolied, or broken up by out schools fake staff, who only cares about their piece of (censored) basketball team." He says.

"Oh and bring all the friends and wepons you want, because Chad...you've never been in a fight like this." He says, he stands up and walked away.

**End. **

**4:30 P.M**

Chad walked in the park, over half the school fllowing behind him.

"Ok don't act suspicious, the last thing I want is the cops to pull me off him." He said.

The crowd laughed and spread out through the empty park, and Chad looked around...

No Ryan or Sharpay.

"COME ON EVANS, LET'S DO THIS!" Chad shouted.

Nothing.

"Troy, what if Chad beats Ryan really bad, like I don't want him to get hurt." Gabriella said, sitting on a bench next to Troy.

"Baby, look...I'm sure that Ryan knows what he's doing." Troy said.

"But..." She started, but he cut her off with a kiss.

Chad was in the middle of the crowed laughing.

"What I tell you, to bad he's to busy, I would I thought, that he could have pulled out of Sharpay for a minute to come and fight but I guess not." He said.

The crowed laughed, but suddenly Ryan and Sharpay walked up.

"Well, good to see ya'll finished up, you ready?" Chad asked, pulling off his shirt, remaining only in a muscle shirt.

Sharpay had a blue pair of sweat pants and an Adidas shirt on, Ryan had a red hat, a dress shirt, and a pair of black dress pants.

"Oh man don't tell me I have to fight your sister, ok sweetie, lets do this." Chad said, putting one hand behind his back.

"Oh very funny." Sharpay said, rolling her eyes.

The crowed laughed, but suddenly Ryan spoke up.

"What do you think my hobbies are?" He asked.

Chad made a confused face and said,"Well, dancing, singing, sister banging, and being gay."

The crowed laughed.

"Back in the nineties, a brand of wrestling was created..." He started, but Chad cut him off.

"HA HA, are you kidding, wrestling, I'm here to fight not about your gay fantasies." Chad said.

"A brand of wrestling began that would change the sport forever, I grew up watching this, I never told anyone, not even Sharpay about it." He said.

The crowd just looked at each other confused.

"Well I..." Chad started, but Ryan cut him off,"SHUT UP, SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

"I was loved every second of it, and I always wanted to do what they did, but I never had the guts, so thank you Chad, thanks for setting me free." He said.

Chad looked at the crowd confused.

Ryan bent over and pulled his hat off, he held it up for the crowd to see, what he did next, made everyone's eyes huge...

He pulled a handfull of thumbtacks out of the hat.

''What the hell?" Chad said, backing, but Ryan only smiled.

He slowly unbuttoned his dress shirt, one button at a time.

Chad and the crowd watched as Ryan completly unbuttoned the last button.

"I hope your ready Chad, because when I said you were gonna bleed, I meant it!" He said.

He placed his hands on the edges of the shirt.

Everyone was jumping up and down trying to get a glimpse of what he had underneath.

Ryan pulled the shirt open the crowd gasped, Chad's eyes got huge, Sharpay covered her mouth and took a step back, even Troy stood up.

"Dear God." He said.

Ryan revealed a black shirt and it had the white initials...E-C-W!

He also had a belt made of barbedwire on, he pulled a pair of wire cutters out of his pocket and cut if off.

"I hope your ready Chad, because this is my dream ,and this is your nightmare!" Ryan said, streching the barbed wire out.

"L..look man, I...I don't want no..." Chad started, but Ryan whipped his leg with the barbed wire.

The crowd darted off in all different directions.

"NO MORE TALKING!" He shouted.

Chad grabbed his leg and said,"YOUR CRAZY!"

"DAMN RIGHT!" Ryan said, wrapping the barbed wire around his fist.

"Well if I'm gonna go down, I'm gonna go down swinging." He said, rushing Ryan.

Chad puched Ryan over and over, put it only took on barbed wire wrapped punch to send Chad the other direction.

He walked up behind Chad and punched him in the back over and over.

Chad tackled Ryan to the ground and hammered away at him.

The crowd watched in excitement as the two sluged it out of the ground.

Chad grabbed a piece of barbed wire and ran it across Ryan's face drawing blood.

Ryan shoved him off, the barbed wire still stuck in his face, he back handed Chad which sent him towards the play area.

He grabbed the tacks and shouted,"WE'RE JUST GETTING STARTED!"

He set the tacks down and puched at Chad, but missed and hit the wall...hard, his hand was nearly broken.

Chad took full advantage and kicked him in the ribs, then began to punch him over and over.

Ryan fell back after about ten shots.

"What I tell you." Chad shouted, turning around.

Suddenly Ryan jumped up.

Chad turned around to catch a straight right in the face.

He stumbled into the play...ground...thing(you know that little house thing with the slide and all that stuff).

Ryan charged in after him.

He caught Chad in the face again, and again untill Chad fell back, but he was'nt unconcious, but Ryan could tell he was about ready to hang out to dry, so he climbed down the ladder and grabbeb his hat, he poured the tumbtacks in front of a little door thing, the door was about ten feet off the ground.

Chad was back on his feet, but Ryan was back up there also.

"THIS IS FOR MY CELLPHONE!" He said, punching Chad, he stumbled backwards a little.

"AND THIS IS FOR MY SISTER!" He said, punching Chad again, he stumbled backwards a little more.

Chad was near the door, a bloddy mess, dripping off his face, arms, legs, everywhere, same with Ryan, his knuckles nearly complety skinned where he had the barbed wire wrapped around them.

He turned and walked to the end of the play house, he turned and looked at Chad, he actualty felt a little sorry for him, but NO!

Did Chad ever show him mercy? NO!

Ryan took a deep breath, the crowd was chanting,"EVANS EVANS EVANS!"

He charged at Chad and tackled him off the thing, they flew ten feet before landing with a thud on the tacks.

Chad rolled over screaming, hundreds of tacks in his arms, legs, back, and even head.

Ryan had the same, but he stood up and grabbed Chad's fro, he pulled him up.

"AND THIS IS FOR THE YEARS OF TORMENT!" He said, puching him.

"Man this ain't right." Zeke said.

"Was it right when you and Jason held Ryan against a wall while Chad hit him with a bat?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, but...I guess your right, but still, we gotta do something." He said.

"HA, good luck taking care of Sabu over there, I'll be here with Gabbi." Troy said, putting his arm around her.

Zeke and Jason walked up to Ryan.

"COME ON, I'll TAKE EVERYONE OF YA ON!" He shouted.

Zeke puched him, but Ryan punched him back, with the barbed wire fist, Zeke grabbed his now bleeding face and stumbled backwards.

Jason tackled him to the ground, but Ryan did the same to him, causing him to bleed also.

Chad suddenly kicked Ryan in the face, he fell back.

"S...screw you..." Chad said, kicking Ryan in the head again.

The crowd was on their feet, but Ryan was down.

"W..what..I tell you..qu...qu..." Chad started, but suddenly, Ryan's leg, packed to the max with muscle from years of dancing lessons, smashed into Chad's face.

The crowd went silent.

Chad fell back and Ryan stood up.

Ryan's body was about ready to shut down, but he was'nt about to give up.

He drug Chad to his feet.

He grabbed Chad's hair and pulled his head up to look into his eyes,"I want you to see this, this fag, the queer, this sister banging loser's about to knock your teeth down your throat."

Ryan stepped back and unwrapped his fist, he was about five feet away from Chad.

The crowd was shouting all kinds of things,"KNOCK HIM OUT!" "GET UP CHAD" "YOU CAN DO IT RYAN!"

Ryan cocked his fist back, he charged at Chad...

The crowd was silent as Ryan's fist smashed into Chad's cheek, he fell over, blood pouring from his mouth.

Troy slowly stood up and walked up to Chad, he nudged him, he was out.

Troy stared at Ryan, an angry look upon his face.

Ryan figured that Troy was expecting him to lose, he was sure he was about to get beaten by half the school, but he put his fist in the air, already beaten to a pulp, but he was'nt backing down.

Troy stared at him, his hand shot out and grabbed Ryan's wrist, he looked at Ryan and nodded, he raised Ryan's hand in the air and pointed at him.

The crowd went crazy cheering, Ryan Evans had knocked out Chad.

They surrounded Ryan, patting him and telling him greay jon and such, Sharpay ran up to Ryan and hugged him,"Oh my God I've got chills, you were so amazing." She said.

Ryan shrugged.

"Ewww, your all bloddy and stuff, OH MY GOD!" She shouted, looking at the tumtacks in his arms and legs.

The kids were still buzzing with excitement and still high fiving Ryan and such, a bloddy mess or not he had proved the entire school wrong and lived out his dream, Ryan Evans was hardcore.

**THREE DAYS LATER**

Ryan was a school here, the fight was legendary, there were even gonna be pics of it in the yearbook.

"Hey Ryan." A girl said, walking past him.

"What's up." A guy said.

"Hey, there you are." Sharpay said.

"Hey." He said.

"So Mr...what was it?" She asked.

"Come on Shar, I've showed you the dvds a million times now." He said.

"I know...I know...just gimme a sec." She said thinking.

"Eyyy, there he is, what's up Sabu?" Zeke asked.

"GOD WHY'D YOU SAY IT, I WAS SO CLOSE, I HATE YOU!" Sharpay shouted at Zeke storming away.

"What I do?" Zeke asked chasing after her, but she ran into the womens restroom.

"Man." Zeke said walking away, but he stopped dead in his tracks, the entire school went silent,

Chad walked through the front doors, nobody had seen him since the fight, he was pretty beat up, tons of bandages and his right arm was in a sling, his shoulder had been dislocated when Ryan tackled him off the play house thing.

Jason and a few other basketball players walked up to him.

"H..hey guys." Chad said, trying to balance his books under his arm.

"Man, why'd you even bother showing up, Ryan's just gonna kick your ass." Jason said.

"Yeah, and don't bother coming to practice even when your arms better, we don't need a fag like you on the team." Zeke said, shoving him down hard.

Chad's books fell everywhere, he landed with a thud on the ground.

The basketball players chuckled and walked past him, purposly hitting his bad shoulder when they walked by.

Chad sat on the floor, the entire school staring at him, he did'nt even have the courage to shout "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!" like he usually would, he just sat there, near tears, ever since Monday, no one cared about him, he had recieved so many text messages like,"Hey fag, got your ass kicked by Ryan, don't even come back loser." He had lost so many friends on his myspace, he just deleted it, and worst of all, Taylor even broke up with him.

He sat on the floor, tears filling his eyes when suddenly a shadow covered him.

He slowly looked up, it was Ryan.

Chad gazed at him and Ryan stared back.

Suddenly Ryan clenched his fist, the students all began to whisper,"Oh he's gonna finish the job." "Good thing Chad's not my friend anymore." "I hope Ryan gets rid of him once and for all."

What Ryan did next made the entire school gasp, he stuck his hand out.

Chad stared in disbelief at the same hand, the same bandaged hand that had just three days ago knocked him out, the same hand that slapped him, the hand that was raised in victory after a fight with him.

Chad looked at Ryan, then his hand, he thought for a second, he was sure it was a trick, he was probably going to punch him, but he figured,"_Well, nothing else can ruin me anymore, might as well give him his dues."_

He slowly reached out and took his hand, Ryan pulled him up.

Ryan bent over and picked up Chad's books, he handed them to him.

The entire school watched in shock as a man who nearly killed Chad, was now helping him up and handing him his books.

Chad took the books, never taking his eyes off Ryan.

Ryan stuck his hand out after Chad tucked the books under his arm.

"Is he...trying to shake Chad's hand?" Sharpay asked Gabriella as they watched from the stairs.

"I...I think so." She said confused.

"There's alot of class standing there right now." Troy said, mentaly praying for Chad to do the right thing.

Ryan looked around, the students all had confused faces, and so did Chad.

He slowly reached out and shook Ryan's hand.

Ryan nodded.

The entire school was once again clapping as the two shook hands.

Someone snapped a picture, suddeny tons of flashes were going off.

Ryan nodded and walked away.

Chad smiled and shook his head.

Troy stopped Ryan.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." Ryan said.

"That was one hell of a thing to do." Troy said.

Ryan nodded.

"Well now at least he'll stop calling me gay." Ryan said.

Troy smiled and nodded.

"When I first met him, Chad called me Troy the white boy, I did the same thing you did, I beat his ass, then I shook his hand, and look at us now." Troy said, looking at Chad who was once again surrounded by the students.

Ryan nodded.

"Well I'll see ya Troy." Ryan said.

"I'll see you around..." Flyin" Ryan." Troy said.

Ryan smiled, looks like thing were going to change around here,he walked in the cafeteria, when someone called out,"FAG!"

Ryan stood up, the entire cafeteria was silent.

Some kid stood up and said,"You heard me, I said you were a fag."

Ryan smiled and began to unbutton his dress shirt, black and white fabric could be made out underneath...

End, yeah that was'nt a cliff hanger, that's just the way to story ended lol, but I think I'm gonna do a sequal, I'm think Ryan and Chad might be a team in the next one...


End file.
